Trece líneas
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: 6. Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa. /KibaNabi/ K .


_Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece. La 13 líneas son creación de García Márquez._

_._

_Trece líneas para vivir._

_._

_6. Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede_

_enamorar de tu sonrisa._

Hanabi Hyûga no sonreía. Bueno, al menos, no sonreía normalmente, porque la capacidad de sonreír la tenía como el resto de las personas. Que no lo haga era a causa de otras cosas, otros factores. No era que fuera una amargada, pero en su forma de ser no cabía esa _expresión _alborotada, ni tampoco aquello que llamaban risa _–y que venía con sonido, por dios_.

No la malentiendan. Obviamente que se reía y sonreía pero no todo el tiempo. Más bien, sus labios permanecían en silencio, como un punto cerrado en la parte inferior de su cara. Sonreía con su hermana, sonreía cuando nadie la veía y reía cuando no estaba en juego la reputación de su carácter. Era un hábito extraño que le habían inculcado desde pequeña el hecho de guardar los impulsos y reprimirlos en el fondo de su garganta; apretar los labios e intentar parecer haber chupado un limón plenamente agrio.

Hinata era, hasta el día de ayer, la única persona que le había visto sonreír e, incluso, soltar una carcajada de verdad –_no una agria, ni una sarcástica, sino una llena de entusiasmo_-, y por eso, el hecho de que Kiba haya podido sonsacarle una muy, muy leve curva en sus labios, le estaba sacando de quicio. El muy perro –_y diciéndole perro temía estar insultando a los propios caninos_-, le había ido con una cuestión en particular, una pregunta a la que responder, cuya respuesta no estaba orgullosa de recordar.

No era un día soleado, el cielo era una masa gris y llovía a cántaros. Hanabi estaba sentada debajo de los aleros que daban a los patios interiores, comienzo sandía y observando a un pajarillo en el estante que pronto tomó vuelo. Todo en ella era delicado, desde su cabello suelto, sus manos tomando el pedazo de sandía, el kimono que llevaba puesto y sus pequeños pies descalzos. Hasta el escupir de las semillas era sutil.

Al oír un sonido detrás de ella, unas pisadas mojadas y un babeo incesante, no se molestó por girarse a observar quién era. El hedor a perro mojado competía fieramente con el de la sandía que, incluso estando a centímetros de su nariz, no podía competir con el del animal a metros de distancia. Si su padre hubiera estado en casa, la historia sería otra y el perro no habría puesto ni una de sus patas en el frágil suelo lustrado.

— Hanabi, Hanabi —casi, casi podría haber jurado que el tono seguía las notas de una canción. Kiba, empapado, llegó a su lado.

La muchacha no emitió sonido, claramente, pero dejó a un lado la sandía, ignoró el latir desbocado de su corazón y se limpió los labios con unas servilletas. Luego, fijó sus ojos perlados en el tipo a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —espetó, torciendo el gesto de su boca hacia un lado.

—Tengo una cuestión — se aclaró la garganta. — No, mejor dicho, una _adivinanza_ —dijo, entusiasmado.

La joven enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía el neandertal en su casa, con tremendo clima, a su lado, casi sin conocerle y una sonrisa boba en los labios? O, claro, ella mismo lo dijo, es un _neandertal. _ Por supuesto, no le respondió para no animarle a seguir hablando, pero el tipo lo tomó como un silencio positivo y continuó la marcha. El rostro de Hanabi, pálido y normalmente estoico, no tuvo cambio alguno. Parecía de piedra, de porcelana.

— ¿Qué tengo entre ambas piernas? —soltó, de repente. Hanabi dudo una fracción de segundos. Luego, bajó la mirada ligeramente. ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Qué…qué pretendes? — preguntó, ligeramente cohibida. Kiba no le respondió y en cambio, le dedicó una torcida sonrisa. _Francamente repugnante._

Un par de segundos transcurrieron. Hanabi no salía de su estupor, pensando que todo era una broma y que realmente, Kiba no podía estar refiriéndose a eso en particular. Es decir, no, ¿verdad? No podía, no _debía_ hablar de esos temas con ella. No, no y no. No era adecuado. Y ella, ella tampoco tenía por qué pensar en eso. Era desubicado de su parte pero _realmente no se le ocurría otra cosa._

—Vamos, responde.

Oh, joder, esa sonrisa Colgate. Quizá con los colmillos un poco más grandes de lo común, pero como piano al fin. Como sea, bajó la mirada de su rostro para verle entre las piernas, sí, por que quizá tenía otra cosa allí que no era precisamente _eso_ y que, de ese modo, Hanabi se salvaría del bochorno. Pero no, no había nada allí fuera de los normal en sus pantalones que podría salvarle.

Demonios.

La sonrisa seguía patente en el rostro de Kiba e, incluso, parecía que se iba acentuando a medida que ella realizaba algún movimiento. Sin embargo, para ella, eso no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. Frunció el entrecejo, arrugó los labios y formó una mueca de disgusto.

En fin,si respondía o no se llevaría el bochorno de su vida de todas formas por lo que, con la mirada congelada como estaba, volvió a dirigir sus ojos al rostro del perro _-otra vez, sin ofender a los verdaderos caninos_.

—No me vengas con esas preguntas...tú sabes...—dudó, con voz algo apagada. Se arrepintió, al siguiente instante, de seguirle el juego. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿no? Y ahí seguía él, con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y un expresión inmutable. _Incluso, _pensó Hanabi, _parecía pestañear más_.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Esa parte de los hombres...—intentó explicarlo, de verdad lo hizo, pero las palabras se le caían en la punta de la lengua y no había forma de rescatarlas. ¡Qué indecente era, este tipo, para preguntarle eso a una muchacha de quince! —Eso que parece un...

Y no pudo acabar de hablar, por que Kiba se destornilló de risas, pues, parecía que lo llevaba aguantando hace tiempo. ¿Se podía ser más inmaduro, aún? Hanabi creía que no.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —su tono volvió a endurecerse y adoptó, una vez más, su rostro de porcelana fría. Kiba la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una risa chistosa.

— ¡Que lo que tengo entre las piernas con las rodillas, Hanabi! —explicó antes de marcharse, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mano y murmurando cosas como: _Pobrecita _y _No puedo creer que estuvo a punto de decirlo_.

Aún así, lo único que Hanabi pudo oír era cómo la vergüenza le decía a gritos que había hecho un tremendo ridículo, con una ligera, muy ligera, sonrisa en sus labios apenas curvada. Y en su cabeza, Kiba creía que Hanabi era mucho más bonita sonriendo.

* * *

¡Hola! Bien, esto va a ser rápido. Esto es la continuación de _Trece líneas para vivir _by Lal Mirch 96 por que esa era una de mis cuentas y no recuerdo el e-mail para continuarla allí. Por eso, con mi propio permiso, la continúo acá.

Quiero dedicarle el cap. a HinataWeasley, por que es la que me introdujo en el KibaNabi y una gran amiga. No sé si lo leerá, la verdad, por que no tengo contacto hace un tiempito ya. Pero aún así, mi regreso es para ella.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
